One Night
by Chronicles of Lewis
Summary: There were small events throughout The Blue Castle that were mentioned in a paragraph although it might've been further envisioned. This is one of those scenes that I have crafted just for the fun of it and as a writing exercise. Any feedback is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_The Blue Castle is one of my favorite books because it touches on so many heavy issues about life even in modern day terms and yet it is presented in such a way that makes it a good afternoon read or a perfect vacation traveling book. I first read it when I was seventeen and since then a few times over. There were several small events throughout the book that were mentioned in a paragraph although it could've been further envisioned. This is one of those scenes that I have crafted just for the fun of it and as a writing exercise to get going in my original works of fiction._

_I do not claim any rights to the L.M. Montgomery characters used, they are just "borrowed" for a scene or two._

_The Blue Castle, Chapter 28, last paragraph..._

Her heart bothered her very little. When an attack threatened she was generally able to head it off with Dr. Trent's prescription. The only bad one she had was one night when she was temporarily out of medicine. And it _was_ a bad one. For the time being, Valancy realized keenly that death was actually waiting to pounce on her any moment. But the rest of the time she would not - did not - let herself remember at all.

_An extended version of that..._

A mid-autumn chill is in the air even though the bright afternoon sun cast a soft glow over their island home on Lake Mistawis. Further away, dark rain clouds threaten to move in from the west. Valancy can see a plume of smoke coming from the lean-to by their cabin. Barney had been in there most of the day, she was certain that he would be there a while yet. She is content alone with herself wrapped in a warm blanket and leaning against the trunk of a shady tree by the water's edge. The waves lap gently against the rocks nearby. The winds begin to pick-up now. Valancy turns another page of the book that she is reading.

It is starting again.

She knows that her weakened heart condition is taking a turn for the worse and that it is happening quick. Her hands begin to shake as she closes her book and holds it firmly against her now irregular heartbeat. The first of the tightening painful sensations begin. Her gaze out across the sunlit water becomes a blur of sparkles and small waves. When she is able to draw-up enough energy, she takes ahold of the tree and rises up to get back inside the cabin. She knows that if she can reach her medicine then everything will be all right and that there is no need to call for Barney, not yet.

Once inside, her breathing is becoming more irregular and each footstep towards the medicine cabinet seems heavier than the last. The brown medicine bottle from Dr. Trent is just where she had left it in the small cabinet by the sink but she discovers that it is empty. After a moment of leaning against the counter with the empty bottle in hand, she gathers enough energy to get to the sofa in the small cabin's front room. Somewhere along the way, she drops her blanket and now her only comfort is a small fringed pillow that matches the old sofa. She holds it tightly, this is different from anything that she has experienced before.

_**Chapter 2 - coming soon**_


	2. Chapter 2

The sun is now overtaken by the heavy clouds that have rolled-in and the wind is whistling in the upper branches of the pines bent over the cabin. Barney closes the door of his lean-to shelter. He looks up for a moment before crossing the yard to reach the back door. He is just in time to miss the heavy drops of rain that signal a storm. The kitchen is dark to his surprise for Valancy often has supper-on or at least cooking by this time. The front door has been left open. He can feel it now that something is not right.

"Valancy!"

He calls out as he covers the entire length of the cabin and goes through the open door.

He looks around for a moment before returning inside. That's when he sees her on sofa below the window. He rushes to her motionless form. Every nerve within him seems to tighten for he can see now that she is very pale and the dark hair across her forehead is damp with sweat.

"Moonlight, wake up. Come on girl, talk to me."

He moves her head side to side in a gentle motion. Still clutching the cushion that she held, Valancy awakens. He can see her pain expressed within those green eyes. She makes the slightest mournful sound as Barney takes her up into his arms and carries her to their bedroom. Feeling at a loss for what he can do to ease her discomfort he lays her down on his usual side of the bed that's closest to the door and takes their quilt from the foot of the bed to wrap around her fragile form.

"I have to go for the doctor now."

"No, Barney..." She exhales her plea. "Please stay with me."

"You need help that I can't give you."

"I'm not afraid, but I don't want to be alone. That's...what... Cissy...had said to me. Good lord, this hurts intensely." She rolls over on her side.

Barney leaves the room. Valancy takes her pillow from her side of the bed and holds it as tightly to herself as she can. Her husband returns with her medicine bottle in his hand.

"Have you taken your medicine?"

Valancy can speak no more than a whisper in response.

"I... ran... out... I thought that there was more under the cotton inside."

He leaves her again. She can hear the front door finally being closed. He returns not more than a minute later with a glass of water for her to drink. She feels too weak to take it or even offer a sincere thanks before succumbing to her tired state.


	3. Chapter 3

Later, Valancy awakens in their bedroom. She can't remember how she had got there. The pain, it's as though something is trying to push its way out of her ribcage and that wasn't the worst it for a pulsating sensation occurred around her heart with no set pattern of frequency and the intensity was unsettling. The heavy taps of rain on their cabin's metal roof echoed in her ears. There was a candlelight glow coming from the nightstand. Good Luck, their cat is laying across her feet on the bed. Barney lays facing her in the dark. His arms enfold around her as if that could protect her from what was happening within. That's when she noticed the warmth of his left hand over her right. They were laying so close that their foreheads almost touched.

"Barney." She whispers to her true friend.

His eyes instantly open as though he wasn't asleep at all.

"I've been so happy here."

He frees his hand from hers and strokes her head.

"And you will be yet."

"Ugh, how much longer must this pain persist? Barney, I'm so proud to be your wife... your friend." She pauses to gather energy as his dark violet eyes stay fixed on her. "Cissy had said... that God might bless me. I know that he has..." An irritating pressure point on the left side causes her to shift slightly in his arms. "I hope that he will do the same for you... too."

"He already has." He whispered. "You need your rest... get your strength back." His breath was warm on her forehead.

She did not want to talk much longer but some things had to be said first.

"This tired heart of mine is growing weak now. There's one part of it left that will always be strong, my love for this place, the time spent with _real friends_ since I left home and most of all... you. When you see my mother, please tell her that I really do love her and want her to be happy."

Barney caressed her cheek twice.

"Don't talk in this way — as if — you're going to get through this, Valancy."

"I love you so much, Barney. When I had these pains last year... all I wanted was someone to hold my hand until it was through. I had no idea that it could someone so wonderful."

She could feel his lips now on her forehead. The kiss was light and comforting. As she began to drift back into sleep, her last thought was an odd one. Maybe the roof was starting to leak, there were drops of rain on her cheek or was it tears from her companion?


	4. Chapter 4

The morning sun has filled their bedroom as Barney awakens in it alone with the extra blankets and pillows that are piled around him. The birds sing a song of praise outside and even the cat has disappeared. The warm smell of eggs and toast greet him from the kitchen. He gets out of bed to find Valancy setting their plates out on the kitchen table. The cat is already occupying his chair. He wraps his arms around his wife to great her.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Isn't it strange? I don't know how, it was as if... I can't explain."

"You have your color back although you should be resting." He releases her.

"Mr. Snaith, I believe we have an agreement that I shouldn't be treated as though I wasn't perfectly healthy." Valancy softens her voice. "As long as I can, and I feel up to it, I want to stay active."

"Well, you had me scared last night and we're not taking any more risks than necessary. Sit down and rest."

She takes a chair in acquiescence to his command as he brings their breakfast to the table.

"Barney, the things that we talked about last night. I want you to know. I meant everything I said. Thank you for being there for me."

—_end scene—_

So that's how I thought that small event could have gone. Thanks for taking the time to read this I hope you enjoyed it.

C.O.L.


End file.
